


【翔润】请喂饱我

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 养父子，父x子。涉及口交，射精管制，无射精高潮，失禁等
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	【翔润】请喂饱我

樱井翔是在找东西的时候偶然翻出松本润藏在沙发下的GV的。他并不介意松本润的取向，反而对自己的收养的小孩子终于开始长大感到欣慰，甚至饶有兴致的放出来看了一段。

啧。口味还挺重的。

但是这并不代表他不介意自己换下的衬衫和领带莫名其妙的消失。他花了半天时间才在松本润的床上找到，那件可怜的衬衫被揉的皱皱巴巴，上面还有干涸的白斑。领带被也卷成一团丢在一边，摸上去湿漉漉的。

他因此回想起松本润求着自己帮忙擦掉嘴角奶油时的神情，那样不合时宜的撒娇现在想来倒是事出有因。但他不准备挑明，毕竟未成年的这点性幻想，大概会随着叛逆期的结束自然的消失。

但之后的日子里松本润似乎并没有收敛，他开始找各种借口爬上樱井翔的床，然后在樱井翔呼吸逐渐平稳的时候偷偷从背后抱住他。后来樱井翔甚至感受的到他近在咫尺的颤抖和喘息，刚刚发育的身体躁动不安，费洛蒙和精液的味道明目张胆的飘散在空气里。

于是樱井翔终于决定制止他。就在他又一次没有穿睡裤就抱着枕头敲开他房门的时候。

“小润，你该学着一个人睡了。”

“可是我怕黑，爸爸。”

他不由分说的钻进樱井翔的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭的樱井翔的脖子痒痒的，泛着水色的眼睛里都是湿漉漉哀求，嘟起粉嫩的嘴唇看他。

“你知道我是你爸爸。”樱井翔身子向后躲了躲。“那你也应该清楚不能做这样的事。”

松本润的脸上闪过一丝被戳穿的窘迫，却还是要把头埋在樱井翔怀里。他的手环过樱井翔的腰靠近他，上身蹭过来，隔着睡衣布料樱井翔都能感受到他立起的乳首。

“可是一想到爸爸我就变得好奇怪，”他奶声奶气的抱怨，“我想和爸爸…”

“你还小。”樱井翔推开他的肩膀打断他的话。

“那爸爸什么时候让我做大人？”

他湿润的上目线能轻易的动摇樱井翔本就不太坚固的防线。犹疑间松本润又软软的缠上来，皮肤上还残留着沐浴乳的甜香。没扣好的睡衣在动作中松垮的露出锁骨和一点肩膀，大腿顶在他胯下若有若无的摩擦着，一点点烧断他绷紧的理智。

樱井翔喘息渐渐重了起来，他捏起松本润的下巴，语气暧昧的警告着。

“宝贝，你要想好。”

“我想了很久了，爸爸。”

他翻身跨坐在樱井翔身上，挺翘的屁股在他胯下来回磨蹭着。樱井翔在他的动作中不自然的咽了口水，身下的物体也慢慢硬了起来。

“爸爸为什么顶着我？”

他得意的神情像个诡计得逞的小孩子。樱井翔用手扣住他的后脑拉向自己，低沉的声音里染上了压抑的情欲。

“因为我是个男人。”

松本润睡前有喝牛奶的习惯，此刻奶香味儿就在樱井翔口中散开。他柔软的唇瓣有绝佳的口感，樱井翔尝不够似的越吻越深，根本不给他喘息的机会。松本润知道已经撩拨起他的兴致来，此刻只软绵绵的伏在他胸前任他吻着。樱井翔小幅度的挺着腰蹭他的股间，手也探入睡衣里顺着脊椎抚摸挑逗。青涩的身体再怎么逞强还是抵不过这样的刺激，松本润终究是耐不住，颤抖的推开了他。

“…哈……”  
他大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，手忙脚乱的要去脱樱井翔的裤子。樱井翔抓开他的手把他压在床上，隔着内裤揉捏起他勃起的性器来。

“你刚才不是还挺厉害的？”樱井翔手下的动作不紧不慢，有水渍在浅色的布料上洇开。

“这就不行了？”

松本润咬着下唇委屈的看他，扯着内裤边哀求他把手伸进去。樱井翔不再逗他，顺从着脱下了他的内裤。樱井翔的手法和他抚慰自己时的感觉完全不一样，松本润忍不住，几下就射在了他的手里。

他喘息未平，又伸手去要一个拥抱。樱井翔抱他起身，帮他擦干净身体，却完全没有要继续的意思。

“现在你可以回去睡觉了吗？”

“诶？”

松本润开始怀疑自己屁股底下坐的那个硬玩意儿到底是不是真的。

樱井翔也没想到自己做到这里还能绷紧那根弦，但强烈的背德感阻止了他和松本润发生更进一步的关系。现在他只想把这只送上门的小羊羔再完完整整的送回去，下身涨的发疼，他不保证自己接下来还把持得住。

“我不回去。”松本润气的整个小脸都皱在了一起。他灵巧的从樱井翔的身上滑下去，半跪在他腿间扒下了他的裤子。滚烫的性器跳出来，被他毫不犹豫的含在口中。

“小润…”

樱井翔阻止的话还没有说出口，就在他口腔温暖湿润的触感中倒吸了一口气。松本润学着GV里的样子卖力的舔弄着，兴奋的性器顶着他的上颚，他努力的用舌尖压下，铃口溢出的液体也被一起裹着吞咽下去。他用手掌揉搓着敏感的囊袋，感觉粗硬的那根在自己口中越发涨大起来。

“嘶…”吞吐间樱井翔突然把手指插进他的头发里，“你牙齿收一下。”

松本润委屈巴巴的望向他。

“我不是故意的…”

樱井翔总算靠着这点疼痛找回一丝理智。他把松本润拉起来企图说点什么，可松本润根本不打算听。他直接吻上去堵住了他的唇，双手扯开他的睡衣，细嫩的小手毫无章法的在他胸前摸索着。

樱井翔觉得脑内那根弦就在这一刻“啪”的崩断了。他一只手掐住了松本润的脖子，蛮横的掠夺了他口中残余的空气。松本润在窒息感中本能的挣扎，樱井翔按下他的手，吻的尽兴了才放他去呼吸。

松本润捂着脖子咳嗽起来，樱井翔不加顾及的直接分开了他的双腿。他下意识的想缩起身子，却被樱井翔强硬的抓住了大腿根。

“之后就算你求我，我也不会停的。”

樱井翔温热的气息扑在他耳边，耳后的皮肤就火烧般的红了起来。后穴被撑开，陌生的痛感让他皱起眉头。樱井翔感受到他的紧张，笑着去揉他的眉心。

“这里你自己没来过吗？”

松本润摇摇头，睁开布满水汽的眼睛望着他。

“我想让爸爸来……”

樱井翔被他无辜的眼神撩拨的彻底，只能感叹自己怎么养出的这么了不得的小妖精。他含住松本润胸前的肉粒按压舔弄，刻意放大的吮吸声带来了加倍的感官刺激。松本润紧致的后穴即使是第一次也毫不怕生，湿答答的吞吐着他的手指。扩张进行的比想象中还顺利，樱井翔很快抽出了手指，却不急着插入。他拿起自己床头的领带在松本润眼前晃了晃，慢悠悠的问他。

“你拿走我领带的时候，都用来做什么？”

松本润急促的呼吸着，停转的大脑想不出什么委婉的回答。好在樱井翔也没有要等他的答案，他把领带缠在了松本润的阴茎根部，甚至好整以暇的打了个蝴蝶结。之后他没有给松本润拒绝的机会，直接整根没入了他的嫩穴里。他技巧娴熟的操弄着松本润的身体，每一下都撞击到他最敏感的软肉，甜美的小穴撒娇似的吮吸着他的性器，他便奖励般的用手掌覆盖住松本润的前端，在顶端划着小圈摩挲。松本润沉沦在层层叠叠的快感里，被禁锢的下体却什么也射不出。他难耐的哭喊起来，委屈又无辜的哀求樱井翔的怜悯。

“…求你解开……呜…我想射……”

“不行。”

樱井翔断然拒绝，又加重了身下的力道。松本润只能绷紧了身子无助的颤抖。樱井翔安慰似的浅吻他，也只让他敏感的身体更加渴求快感的出口。他的小腹在不留情面的进攻中剧烈的抽搐着，即使得不到释放却还是尖叫着高潮。

樱井翔并没有给他喘息的机会，他眼前的炫白还未褪去，就被抓着翻了过来。他软的跪不住，身体又抖的厉害，快要栽倒在床上，却被樱井翔捞起来稳在怀里。摩擦和撞击又从身后传来，刚刚高潮过的身体让一切触感都变得敏锐。他未曾射精的性器还硬挺着，无法言喻的快感又聚集起来，逼迫的他去面对小腹奇怪的酸胀感。樱井翔被他绷紧的后穴挤压的难受，揉捏着他的臀瓣好让抽插顺畅起来。

“…爸爸…我难受…”

松本润用尽力气才挤出这几个字。他清晰的感受到有水从他后穴顺着会阴流下来，现在即使是这样微小的刺激也能轻而易举的折磨到他。

“哪里难受？”

樱井翔伸手握住他的阴茎揉搓，游刃有余的明知故问。

“我…我不行……”他的嗓子快要哭哑，声音也断断续续。

“…爸爸…唔…我想尿尿……”

“忍着。”

樱井翔一巴掌拍在他的臀瓣上，白嫩的皮肤瞬间泛起五个红色的指印。松本润无力反抗，流水的后穴紧紧的吸着那根粗大，好像要弥补前端失去的快感。樱井翔在他美好的身体里满意的叹息，咬着他的耳垂低声夸奖。

“宝贝，你吸的好棒。”

松本润涣散的眼神艰难的聚焦，越来越多的欲望堆积在他身体里，他又一次痉挛起来，后穴剧烈的收缩着，淫水也在樱井翔的抽插中源源不断的流出。

“…我受不了…我想射……呜…求你……”

樱井翔的巴掌又一次落在他屁股上。

“你在求谁？”

“……爸爸…”他啜泣着，泪水从发红的眼角涌出来，可怜的招人心疼。

“…不要…爸爸…把他解开…我以后再也不……再也不…”

他破碎的呻吟已经连不成句子，樱井翔也不再欺负他，一把扯开了领带的结。被箍的生疼的前端终于能顺畅的射出来。大量的精液喷射在床单上，身后的樱井翔仍在大力撞击他的敏感点，他感觉自己根本无法停止，淡黄色的尿液混杂着流出，直到自己身体中的液体一滴不剩他才无力的瘫软下来。樱井翔也在他急剧收缩的后穴里射了出来，然后抱着他倒在一边。松本润已经一点声音也发不出来，只能蜷缩在他的怀里颤抖着，空虚的疲惫和羞耻感一起后知后觉的涌上来，他甚至不敢回头看樱井翔一眼。

“宝贝。”樱井翔偏偏还要逗他。“你已经长大了，不能再尿床了。”

“…对不起，爸爸。”松本润喉咙干哑的难受，好久才闷闷的开口。

“不用说对不起。”樱井翔帮他擦去未干的泪痕。“你做的很好。”

松本润转过头去，泛红的眼睛惊讶的看着他。

“是我的错。怪我没有早点发现你。”

松本润把头埋进他怀里，一不留神还奶声奶气的打了个哭嗝。他感受到樱井翔的手温柔的搭上来，终于在事后的疲惫中满足的睡去。


End file.
